


Virgil the Gymnast

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: “How the hell does he do that?”





	Virgil the Gymnast

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Virgil the Gymnast  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 13 Jun 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: “How the hell does he do that?”  
> Word count: 1072  
> Spoilers & warnings: Gordon and Alan being idiots :D  
> Timeline: Standalone  
> Author’s note: This fic is an odd one. Mostly dialogue, it was sparked off a video of a dark haired man doing some workout/gymnastic moves. He was on bother hands and could move his body in various controlled ways. Someone had commented on it saying it was a video of Virgil doing his workout – filmed by Alan secretly. This fic kinda took off from there. So yeah, a scrap of fic that simply shows what happens after that video was taken. I hope you enjoy it :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

“How the hell does he do that?”

“I thought the better question would be ‘why the hell does he do that?’”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you see him flip himself off that building last week just as it collapsed? Got himself onto the rescue rig at the last second. I would think this exercise would certainly help.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know, but our followers are going to love it.”

“You’re posting it to ‘The Real Thunderbirds’?”

“You better believe it. There are some women out there foaming at the mouth for our dear brother.”

“Uhrgh, did you have to put it quite that way.”

“What? Would you prefer I say that the girls would like to get themselves some of that booty?”

“Gordon!”

“Hey, it is just viral marketing, bro. We gotta do what we gotta do to keep the brand moving.”

“Brand? What do you know about brand?”

“I know that we’ve got what they want.” A snort. “Well, at least Virgil does.” He held up the video Alan had taken on his phone of his elder brother working out in the gym. The man didn’t only do handstands, he also had the control to move his body both perpendicular to the floor and parallel, those mighty biceps of his taking all his weight, while his back kept the control.

“Hey, I could do that.”

Gordon snorted. “Yeah right.” He turned back to the phone and lined up the video for posting. A click of a couple of virtual keys and he released his big brother’s workout routine to the world. “Hah, now we just let the comments and admiration roll in.”

“Hey, seriously, I reckon I could give it a go.”

His brother stared at him. “Alan, do you even have biceps?”

Shoving up his sleeves, Alan demonstrated that, yes, indeed he did have a set of those particular muscles and they were considerable indeed.

“Wow, don’t poke your eye out there, bro.” Gordon rolled up his own shirt sleeve. “Now see here, This is a bicep, Olympic level.” Gordon flexed his arm. “See, you actually need these in water, unlike space.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just calling it as I see it.”

Alan glared at his brother. “Watch this.”

Dropping to the floor, Alan flipped himself upside down, hands walking a few steps as he gained his balance. Ever so carefully, he scissored his legs in midair and brought his body into an inverted version of the splits.

“Okay, not bad. I give you a six out of ten. Now get down before you break yourself. That gravity thing is in play.”

“Shut up, Gordon.”

Alan brought his legs back to the vertical and bent his knees. His arms were trembling.

Not to be deterred, he bent his elbows lowering his body closer to the floor.

“And the crowd goes wild as Alan Tracy prepares to fall in a heap.”

“This is not as easy as it looks.”

“Sure.”

“You do it then.”

A laugh, somewhere from above Alan’s feet. “Okay, challenge accepted.”

Off to Alan’s right, Gordon inverted himself with a quick flip, scissored his legs into a split and followed it up with some vertical pushups. “See, easy peasy.”

Most of the blood that used to be in Alan’s body was now in his head and his arms were shaking even more. “You do that curly body thing.”

“It’s a gymnastics move, Al. You just need some decent control of...” And Gordon curled his body in an approximation of what Virgil had gracefully performed earlier. Unfortunately, he apparently did not have the full balance required because a single yelp and Alan found his legs tangled with his brothers and they were both falling.

The comms room floor was made of hardwood. Very hard wood.

“Ow, what did you do that for!” Alan rubbed his head.

“I just overbalanced. I can do it.”

“Sure. I’ll believe that because I have a concussion!”

“Watch.” And Gordon attempted it again. This time Alan was smart enough to be out of range when the wooden floor hit his brother.

“C’mon, it has got to be easy.”

“Apparently not.”

“Shut up, Alan.”

The floor smacked Gordon again.

“Perhaps you should ask Virgil before you put yourself in the hospital.”

Gordon sat on the floor frowning. “Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps our big brother is smarter than he appears.” An electronic beep echoed through the room. “Oh, we have our first comment!”

Gordon grabbed the phone off his Dad’s desk and eagerly pulled up the feed. “‘Totally gorgeous, I want me some of him.’” He cackled. “See I told you.”

The phone beeped again.

“Another one.” Gordon frowned. “‘What a couple of idiots, such a laugh’?” His brother stabbed at the phone. “Oh, shit.”

“What?”

Gordon turned the phone around and Alan was confronted with a looping gif of himself and Gordon falling in a heap attempting exactly the same manoeuvre as their brother in the video above.

The phone pinged again.

“‘Total idiots.’” Gordon’s eyes widened and he looked over at stairs to the kitchen. Alan followed his gaze to find Kayo striding towards them.

“Yes, I think you are. When Virgil finds out, you will likely need to avoid those biceps you appear to be so obsessed with. Consider your sacrifice an attempt to mollify the bear that will be hunting you.”

Kayo had scary eyes and they were pinning both of them.

“Gordon did it.” If his voice squeaked, he wasn’t owning up to it.

The eyes returned to him and strung him up by his underwear.

“Hey!” Gordon knew how to feign innocence, he just hadn’t worked out that everyone knew he’d lost his about twenty years ago...which was remarkable since the aquanaut was only nineteen.

Kayo’s voice was as cool and precise as always. “Gordon always does it, yet, you, Alan always seem to land in the thick of it.”

“He’s a bad influence?”

This time Gordon didn’t protest, he actually smiled smugly. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Kayo rolled her eyes. “I advise you to disappear for a few days.”

“Uh, yeah, we can do that.” This time Gordon’s grin was a guilty one.

Alan and Gordon did make themselves scarce, but the incident proved to be quite interesting since Virgil’s video was shared over thirty thousand times.

Alan and Gordon landing on their asses in a looping gif passed the million share mark lunchtime the next day.

-o-o-o-


End file.
